


Pull of the Tide

by StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa Pride Week, F/F, Fic 7, Free day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke owns a small bed and breakfast and boat tours on St. Thomas Island. Lexa is a CEO of multiple companies that desperately needs a vacation.  When she books with Clarke, things start to heat up.And they haven't even met yet.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was sinking into the ocean, setting fire to the evening sky. It had been a long day of showing tourists around. Kicking back in her favorite deck chair on her boat as it rocked gently on the water, Clarke had a cold beer in one hand and her phone in the other as she watched the sunset. 

It was a view that never got old and one of the many reasons she chose to live here.

Her phone dinged, making her take off her sunglasses to check the screen. It was a text from her best friend Raven back at their beach house on the island, _‘ready for tomorrow?’_

Clarke grinned and chugged what was left of her beer and set the can down on a nearby table, _‘can’t wait.’_ she texted back. Tomorrow, would be the biggest day of her life as an entrepreneur. It was the day her next guest was to arrive, a CEO of some major companies -multiple- in the US who had paid double just to have Clarke take her around the tropics for four weeks. Clarke remembered taking the call a month ago like it was yesterday. She had been sitting in the sweltering office just off the dock. Raven was talking to her and trying to fix the air conditioning, 

“I hate to break it to you Clarke, but if something doesn’t happen soon, we’re going to have to close up shop.”

Clarke’s heart was sinking. She knew they couldn’t keep their little bed and breakfast and boat tours open without a good client. Their savings were all but gone, “we can’t…” Clarke whispered anyway. This had been a dream of both of theirs even if they only had the one little boat. Raven handled the technical and mechanical side, and Clarke handled the people, “we have to come up with-” 

-The phone rang, cutting her off. Clarke and Raven both jumped, Raven cussing and dropping the tool she had while Clarke picked up the phone quickly, “hello? Griffin-Reyes boarding and boat tours. How can we help you?” it wasn’t the best name in the book, but they were working on that. Clarke wasn’t expecting the caller on the other end to have such a brisk, but feminine voice when they said back,

 _“Yes, I am Lexa Woods. I have been looking to take a quick vacation and I found your site online and it seems perfect. Can you tell me more about it?”_ Lexa Woods asked.  
  
Clarke had grinned ear to ear and looked up at Raven to tell her they had a customer, before launching into detail. Raven hovering by her the entire time, as anxious as she was, Clarke knew.

By the end of the call, Woods had agreed on the longest tour, with private boarding, and was willing to pay double to be the only passenger for the duration of four weeks. Needing the cash Clarke agreed quickly. She hadn’t done a trip that long before, but it was all local waters and she figured it should be okay. There were plenty of docks to refuel at and to replenish supplies if needed. Lexa would be the first person she ever had that stayed that long and she couldn’t help but be slightly nervous especially as it would just be the two of them for the duration of her stay.

 _“I will see you then, Clarke,”_ Lexa Woods ended with and the way she had said her name, had a shiver running down Clarke’s spine that settled low in her belly. Lexa had hung up, leaving Clarke wondering if she really could be turned on by the woman’s voice alone. 

Seemed like she could.

She looked up her basic info like she did with all her clients she took out on her boat. As it turned out, Lexa Woods, or Alexandria Woods, was as sexy as her voice was. It had ended with her staring at her picture for several minutes, and Raven laughing at her. 

Clarke wondered what kind of person she would be, aloof and standoffish, excited and adventurous, stubborn and hard headed? In the short time she had been doing this, Clarke had seen it all even though the whole reason she had moved to St. Thomas was to get away from all of that.

She hoped they got along, otherwise it would be a very long month.

Sitting in her chair and staring at Raven’s text about tomorrow, Clarke found herself hoping Lexa Woods was at least a nice person. Especially as they were going to be spending almost a month together and all. Clarke found herself actually excited about that. As much as Lexa Woods needed a break. She did too. And since it was just one person instead of four or five she hoped she might get that. Lexa had sounded very proper, and she doubted the woman would be diving headfirst off the boat after their fishing bobber like the kid last week had done. Her phone dinged again,

 _‘Earth to Clarke? I know you’re thinking about her.’_ Raven’s text said this time. And Clarke flushed bright red on the spot even under her dark tan. Raven had been teasing her since the day Lexa Woods called that Clarke already had a thing for her. How could she though, when she hadn’t even met her yet?

So what if she’d spent her hours off cleaning the boat and upstairs loft bedroom until they both shined.

_‘Clarke!’_

Clarke laughed at herself and texted back finally, _‘I’m excited too. Can’t wait really.’_ she hit send and sat upright in her chair. Her phone dinged just a second with Raven’s text back,

 _‘Yeah, I bet you can’t.’_ the text said. Clarke rolled her eyes and texted back quickly, 

_‘See you when I get home.’_ it was an hour away from all the way out here. Getting up from her chair, Clarke went to the boat’s small bridge, turned it on, took the wheel and started back the way she had come. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what would come the next day.

-=-

St. Thomas was a little island in the carribean that had a total size of only thirty two square miles, but to Lexa, it looked like a little paradise and seemed absolutely perfect for a place to get away from everything for a while.

The flight hadn’t been so bad either. From the air, she saw green trees, pristine beaches, broken by scattered buildings here and there. She had just picked up her bags and was walking down the terminal of Cyril E. King Airport when her phone rang in the pocket of her gray suit. 

It was Anya. She knew from the ringtone. Lexa pulled it out an answered anyway, “hey An.”

_“You know, you could have told me when you landed.”_

Lexa rolled her eyes and kept walking, “we just touched down. I haven’t had a chance.”

_“Is it as beautiful as the pictures?”_

Lexa grunted, “I don’t know. I mean,” she stopped at the end of the terminal and looked right and left over the group of people waiting. Looking for her host for the month that was supposed to be here to meet her, “I haven’t even got out of the airport yet. Looked amazing from the air though.” she reflected on her thoughts earlier. She could probably visit the whole island in the time she had here, but she wasn’t here to visit just one island..

 _“Lex,”_ Anya sounded concerned suddenly and Lexa knew where this was going, _“are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you don’t even know these people?”_

Lexa sighed, “that’s the point,” she smiled weakly, knowing Anya was just worried, “listen, An. I looked her up. I had background checks done. Clarke Griffin is a good person.” Not to mention, she was hot. Lexa remembered Clarke as the one who took her call the day she booked with her. Lexa had spent the past month occasionally glancing at her picture. She had to remind herself that she wasn’t looking for someone. That wasn’t why she was on this trip, and that she could handle a few platonic weeks with Clarke Griffin. She’d already resolved that.

_“If she’s not, what? You gonna drop her with MMA or something?”_

“Anya, I don’t think that..” Lexa flat out dropped the phone, when her eyes skimmed across the crowd and landed on the beautiful blonde herself, standing there with her hair pulled back and a white sign with her name on it. Clarke waved at her and Lexa’s legs went weak and her heart skipped a beat. Lexa raised one hand and waved back, but she knew she was staring.

So much for resolve. Her eyes had locked onto the blonde and she couldn’t move.

 _“Lexa! Lex!”_ Anya’s voice sounded tiny from the airport floor and it jolted her out of it. Lexa shook herself and grabbed up her phone.

“I’m fine.” she said into it automatically, much too quickly. Lexa whipped her gaze up again and found Clarke right in front of her,

“Hi.” she greeted, and offered out a hand, “Ms. Woods?” Somehow, Lexa managed a nod. Clarke went on, “I’m Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa finally got it together, “I gotta go, An. Clarke’s here.” hanging up before Anya could protest. Lexa put her phone in her pocket and adjusted her tie, “Lexa Woods,” she shook Clarke’s hand, “it's nice to meet you, Miss Griffin.” 

“Its nice to meet you too. Welcome to St. Thomas.” Clarke smiled at her, and Lexa knew she was so screwed. 

“Thank you, I…” Lexa realised she was still holding Clarke’s hand and let it go quickly.

Clarke smiled again and reached for her bag that was over her shoulder, "Let me take these, do you have any more bags?"

"I got it," She stepped back slightly, "but thank you," Lexa was used to doing everything herself. She had an assistant, but still preferred doing as much as she could on her own.

"No problem," Clarke dropped her hand, "Ready to see more of the island than just the airport?"

Lexa's lips tugged upwards, "Very much so," She shouldered her bags more securely and noticed Clarke hadn't moved, instead was just looking at her which had her blushing, "I'll follow you."

"Right," Clarke seemed to snap out of her trance. Lexa couldn't help but smile when Clarke blushed. She turned and walked off with Lexa right behind her.

Good to know before she shook her head and reminded herself, she wasn't here to meet anyone. No matter how intriguing and beautiful her host was. She was here to take a much needed and deserved break. 

Lexa couldn't remember the last time she had a vacation.

Outside the airport, Lexa was bombarded by sights, sounds and smells that she didn't get in the city. The heat was the first thing and felt herself start to sweat in her suit. She tried to deal with it. But they weren’t even halfway through the parking lot yet. She tugged at her tie uncomfortably. Clarke must have noticed out of the corner of her eye,

“You okay?”

"Maybe a suit wasn't the best idea, but it's what I'm used to when I fly," Lexa stopped and dropped her bags. She took her jacket off, undid her tie and rolled up her sleeves.

"The heat takes some getting used to, especially in the summer," Clarke laughed under her breath, but Lexa still heard it, "Here, let me help."

Lexa stood frozen as Clarke invaded her personal space. Her breath stopped as Clarke reached up and undid the top three buttons on her dress shirt. She could smell vanilla and lavender and it made her head spin until Clarke stepped back.

"Thank..." She croaked, but cleared her throat, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Clarke's voice seemed even huskier than usual, "My Jeep is right over here. I promise to crank the air conditioner."

"Okay," Lexa tried to clear the fog that descended over her. She started to pick up her bags, but Clarke had gotten to then first, "You don't have to. I can carry them."

"So can I," Clarke winked at her from over shoulder and Lexa felt a blush spread from her neck to the tips of her ears. She stopped at a blue Jeep Wrangler with the top down. Lexa couldn't help, but compare the blue of the Jeep to the blue of Clarke's eyes. 

She preferred the color of Clarke's eyes. 

"Thank you," Lexa went to help her load the bags in the back, but Clarke waved her away. 

"Give me a minute to get the top up and we'll be on our way to the house," Clarke smiled, but Lexa stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"No, that's okay, I want to feel the fresh air," Lexa smiled and lowered her sunglasses over her eyes. Not to just block out the bright sun, but it was easier to sneak glances at Clarke.

"Are you sure?"

Lexa nodded, "I am."

"Okay," Clarke came around to her side and opened the door for her, "After you."

"Thank you," She climbed in, realizing she'd never ridden in a Jeep before, "I like this."

"Thanks, its my baby, Betty. I got her when I was sixteen. I've had her for ten years," Clarke ran a hand across the hood before she jumped in. The Jeep roared to life and they were on their way. 

Ten years meant Clarke was twenty six, only two years younger than her, "I can tell you take good care of her."

Clarke had shielded her eyes with her aviators, but Lexa could tell she was pleased by the quirk of her lips.

"I do," Clarke laughed and flipped on music that Lexa started bouncing her knee to. She heard Clarke singing along and she sounded really good.

She looked out her side as Clarke's voice washed over her. Lexa felt herself start to relax with the wind blowing over her, the sun hitting her skin, it made her feel alive. Plus the view of the ocean and beaches as they drove were breathtaking. 

"This place is amazing," Lexa murmured softly. 

"It sure is. The first time. I visited, I was hooked," Clarke grinned, "I never left."

"How long have you been here?" Lexa asked, more curious about Clarke than she wanted to admit. 

"Going on five years. Moved down her with my best friend, Raven and we started our business together."

Lexa felt a surge of jealousy just hearing Clarke's tone when she talked about this Raven, "I take it that's where the Griffin-Reyes comes in?"

"Yeah, not the best name, we've been working on changing it," Clarke sheepishly smiled, "How long have you been CEO?"

"Seven years. The day I turned twenty one, I took over the company. My parents had started it, but when they passed it fell to me," Lexa spoke firmly to hide the pain she still felt from their loss.

"How old were you?" Clakre asked.

"Sixteen when they died in a car accident," Lexa turned to look at the view and to avoid looking directly at Clarke.

"My dad died when I was eighteen," She reached over and squeezed her hand. That was all Clarke said, but it was enough to know that Clarke understood. Lexa felt a connection to her from the start, but to know they had suffered the same loss helped in some weird way. 

It wasn’t long after that they turned around the corner of a bend and came upon the sight of a house sitting in a small cove on a beach. It was a beautiful white cottage, blue shutters and big windows. It had a wrap around deck that overlooked the ocean that held rocking chairs and a porch swing. Lexa noticed a dock as well that extended out and a good sized yacht was tethered at the end.

"This is amazing," Lexa grinned and hopped out, "This all yours?"

"Yep, sure is," Lexa could hear the pride in voice, "My mom didn't really approve of me spending most of my inheritance on the house and boat, but she eventually came around."

"That's good. This is like your own little slice of heaven," Lexa hurried to the back of the Jeep and grabbed her bags.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Clarke grinned, "Figured if it was alright with you, we'd stay here tonight and head out at first light."

"Sounds perfect," Lexa was sweating profusely and longed to change clothes so she could enjoy the island even more.

"Let me show you your room so you can change and all," Clarke headed up the stone walkway and followed Clarke into the house. 

It was very rustic and completely opposite her modern decor in her penthouse, but Lexa immediately loved it the open layout, the colors and the homey, lived in feeling, something her place lacked because she was never there. The kitchen housed butcher block countertops and stainless steel appliances along with a good sized island and breakfast bar that opened into the living room and dining room.

The cottage was bigger than what it looked like on the outside.

“I love your place,” Lexa commented, taking in the spiral staircase on the side that led up to a loft.

“Thank you,” Clarke grinned, clearly pleased at her assessment, “The room you’ll be staying in tonight is up there, actually. Hope that’s okay,” She nodded, excited at the prospect of sleeping up there. She remembered being a kid and loving sleeping the loft at her family's cabin. She hadn’t been there in years, but this place reminded her of it, “Are you hungry?”

Her stomach rumbled, “Apparently so,” She couldn’t remember eating this morning, just a cup of coffee. Before Clarke could ask, Lexa spoke up, “I’m not picky,” She smiled, something she couldn’t help doing being in Clarke’s presence. 

“Alright, well I have an idea for dinner, so I’ll surprise you,” Clarke pointed to her bags, “Need help carrying them up?”

“No, I’m good,” Lexa nodded her thanks.

“Okay, if you want to take a shower, there’s a full bathroom up there and fresh linens in the cabinet,” Clarke started to walk off, “Holler if you need anything else, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Lexa was glad Clarke’s back was to her so she missed her blush as her thoughts raced to Clarke helping her in the shower. She turned quickly and climbed the staircase to the loft that held a king sized bed, chester drawer, a couple night stands and built in bookshelves that housed a ton of books. In the corner was leather recliner that looked out the window that faced the ocean. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if this was normally Clarke’s bedroom. Lexa dumped her bags on the bed and dug out khaki shorts, a red tank top and flip flops. She wouldn’t be caught dead in something so casual back in the city, not even the summer, but here, it seemed a must in order to fit into the island life. 

A shower sounded great as she felt sticky and gross. There was a privacy screen across, but Lexa couldn’t help but peek around it when she heard Clarke whistling in the kitchen. She looked completely at home in her bare feet as she danced around the kitchen. Lexa ducked down when Clarke glanced her way and quickly stripped her dirty clothes off and headed into the bathroom.

The woman downstairs never far from her mind as she let the hot water rushed over her.

-=-

She did her best not to think about her guest in the shower, but Clarke couldn’t help imagining it when she heard the water running. Humming to herself, she had decided on a seafood dish as they had some of the best lobster she’d ever tasted. 

Wanting to give Lexa the whole experience, she had some steaks on the grill and potatoes peeled for mashed potatoes along with some veggies. It was a lot of food, but she knew when Raven got home, she would eat a ton. It always amazed her how much her best friend ate, but never gained an ounce.

Luckily, they had no other guests at the moment at the house so Clarke could focus solely on Lexa. 

Clarke smiled when Lexa had taken in her house and everything and the look of awe on her face was priceless. She smiled because Lexa hadn’t noticed the guest house yet, the one that Raven lived in even though she spent more time at the main house.

Wondering where Raven was, Clarke grabbed her phone and tapped her name in her recent calls. Clarke had assumed Raven would be here waiting to strike as soon as they walked in, but to her surprise, she had been nowhere to be found. 

“ _Hiya C,_ ” Raven’s voice came through, “ _What’s up?_ ”

“Making dinner, where are you?” Clarke flipped the steaks and veggies on the grill Raven had put on the stove and checked the lobster in the pot. They were close to being done.

“ _I’m at the bar,_ ” Raven laughed, “ _Thought I’d give you some time with Lexa by yourself._ ”

At the mention of Lexa’s name, Clarke glanced up to the loft, but the water was still running.

“Well suit yourself, but you’ll miss the dinner I’m making,” Clarke knew if anything would get Raven home, it would be food. 

“ _Be there in ten,_ ” Raven said quickly, “ _I gotta check out this Lexa anyways._ ”

Clarke groaned, “Don’t make it awkward, Rae.”

“ _Me...never,_ ” Raven cackled and hung up.

She tossed her phone on the counter, knowing Raven, she was in for a long night. To get her mind off of it, Clarke started mashing the potatoes until they were silky smooth. Her own stomach grumbled and she couldn’t wait to eat. 

“It smells delicious.”

Clarke whipped around and froze. Lexa stood there in a tank top and shorts, her hair piled in a bun on top of her head and her feet bare. It was a stark contrast to the fitted suit and tie, she arrived in. Finally finding her tongue, she spoke up, “Thanks, should be ready in ten.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Lexa asked, standing somewhat shyly at the breakfast bar.

“Nope, I got it,” Clarke smiled, “Have a seat, can I get you something to drink? I got wine, beer, water and juice.”

“Beer sounds great,” Lexa sat down and folded her hands on top of the counter.

She nodded, grabbed a couple beers, popped the tops off and handed Lexa one, “Cheers.”

Lexa clinked her bottle with hers, “Cheers,” There was a look in Lexa’s eyes that Clarke couldn’t decipher, but before she could probe deeper, the screen door slapped open and Raven strode in.

“I want to apologize now for whatever she may do or say,” Clarke whispered quickly before Raven approached. Lexa didn’t say anything, just raised an eyebrow. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Raven came right up to her and kissed her cheek. She flushed, wondering what the hell she was up to.

“Hi,” Clarke glanced over Raven’s shoulder and could see Lexa looking back and forth between them with a slight frown. She wondered if Lexa thought they were together, which they weren’t, but it wouldn’t be the first time, they’d gotten mistaken for a couple. 

Nothing had ever happened between them minus a drunken kiss in high school, but they both knew they were better off as friends.

Raven winked at her before turning to Lexa, “Sorry about that, I’m Raven Reyes, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lexa smiled, but it seemed more forced than her earlier smiles, “Hi, Lexa Woods, nice to meet you too.” 

Clarke really wished she knew what Lexa was thinking because she couldn’t tell.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Raven laughed, “Clarke is an amazing cook so your in for a treat.”

Lexa looked up at her and smiled, “I could believe that from the smell alone.”

“Just wait until you taste it,” Raven smirked and Clarke wondered what Raven was up to but knew she couldn’t ask in front of Lexa.

Clarke turned around and checked the steaks were cooked through before pulling them off with the veggies. The lobster was done as well and so were the mashed potatoes. She hoped that Raven would shut up once she had food in her mouth, but Clarke knew it wasn’t likely.

“Dinner is ready,” Clarke looked back at Lexa, “Have a preference on your steak?” 

“Medium or Medium well is good,” Lexa locked eyes with her, but Clarke thought she saw her eyes dart to her lips and back up. 

“A woman after my own heart,” Raven spoke up, interrupting their moment, “Clarke’s too.”

She almost rolled her eyes, but Lexa smiled, “Good to know.”

Clarke flushed and glanced at Raven, “Go set the table, Rae.”

“Yes, dear,” Raven grabbed the plates and silverware, she’d laid out.

When Raven was across the room, Lexa laughed under her breath, “I see why you warned me.”

“Oh, that’s nothing, she’s just getting started if I know her and I do.’

“How well-” Lexa was cut off when Raven strode back in.

“I’m starving, let’s eat,” Raven carried the steaks and veggies to the table while she grabbed the lobsters and Lexa grabbed the potatoes before she could protest.

“You’re stubborn, I see,” Clarke commented.

“Very much so,” Lexa admitted, shrugging her shoulders, “But I have a feeling you are too.”

“Maybe...maybe not,” Clarke set down the lobsters and took the bowl of potatoes from Lexa, “Sit wherever you’d like,” She pulled out her own chair and was pleased to see that Lexa chose the seat right next to her while Raven sat across from them.

“Honey, can you pass the taters?” Raven smiled mischievously. Clarke wanted to smack her.

“Sure,” She scooped some on her plate and Lexa’s, “Here.”

“Thank you, darling,” Raven handed her the plate of steaks.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her best friend who had a twinkle in her eye, “Here you go,” she slid one on Lexa’s plate.

“Thank you Miss Griffin,” Lexa nodded and scooped some veggies on her plate.

“Oh no, please call me Clarke,” Soon all of their plates were loaded with food.

“Only if you call me Lexa,” She laughed softly, “Miss Woods makes me feel like I’m still at work.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Clarke locked eyes with her and had the urge to nudge her shoulder, but seeing as they’d just met, she decided against it.

“So, Lexa,” Raven talked with cheeks bulging and Clarke kicked her under the table. Sometimes her manners were awful. Luckily, Raven didn’t push and swallowed her food before speaking again, “Exactly, how many companies do you own?”

“Raven!” Clarke scolded.

“What, I’m curious,” Raven plastered an innocent smile on her face, but Clarke knew better.

“It’s quite alright, Clarke,” Lexa put a hand on hers for a moment and Clarke felt the touch spread throughout her whole body, “I currently own twelve companies.”

“And you’re in charge of them all,” Raven asked, clearly impressed, Clarke could see.

“That’s correct,” Lexa smiled, “Hence the much needed vacation even though my sister thinks I’m crazy.”

Raven perked up, “Sister you say? Is she as hot as you?”

“Oh my god, Raven! Seriously,” Clarke almost choked on her food.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed, C. She’s fucking gorgeous,” Raven shoveled more food into her mouth.

“Yes, Anya is my older sister and thank you, I think,” Lexa’s face was flushed bright red and she was staring down at her plate. She wondered if anybody ever saw her as Lexa instead of just a CEO.

It made her heart hurt just thinking about it. 

“Is she coming down for a visit?” Raven asked, a smirk on her face.

“Doubtful, unless there’s an emergency. She’s in charge while I’m here,” Lexa glanced over at Clarke, “This is absolutely phenomenal by the way.”

“I’m glad,” Clarke spoke at the same time as Raven, “Told you!”

“Me too,” Lexa’s eyes dipped to her lips again and back to her eyes. Never taking her eyes off her, Lexa spoke up again, “You did, Raven, that’s true.”

“Damn straight,” Raven grinned and Clarke knew what was coming, “Well not really because I’m not. Well not as straight as people think.”

Clarke groaned, “Believe me, if Lexa didn’t know before, she knows now. You’re not subtle Rae.”

“Never claimed to be anything other than myself,” Raven’s plate was clean, but she was already reaching for more. It was one of the reasons why Clarke always cooked so much, but she was happy to see Lexa having seconds as well.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Lexa smiled and it seemed almost wistful and Clarke wondered why.

“Raven is unique, I’ll give her that,” Clarke laughed, “And she gets to do the dishes.”

“Clarke…” She whined, but Clarke wasn’t having it, especially after how she’d been acting. She narrowed her eyes and Raven stopped, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Clarke was stuffed, “Lexa, would you like to go out on the back deck and see the view?” Lexa nodded eagerly, “Go ahead and head on out, another beer?”

“Yes, please,” Lexa smiled, “But I can help with the dishes.”

“Not necessary,” Raven spoke up before she could, “I can do it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Raven smiled, “But thank you for offering.”

“No problem,” Lexa smiled and glanced at Clarke before she pushed away her empty plate and stood, “Meet you out there?”

“Yeah, I’ll be just a sec,” Clarke kept her gaze on Lexa until she disappeared out the back door before she rounded on Raven, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what you were doing!” Clarke scolded before turning away towards the kitchen, but she felt Raven following right behind her.

“She’s into you,” Raven tapped her on the shoulder. Clarke spun around.

“Excuse me,” Clarke’s voice was higher than normal.

“If looks could kill, I’d be dead,” Raven laughed, “By the way, totally approve.”

“Nothing can happen,” Clarke sighed, “It wouldn’t be good for business.”

“Maybe it would work out, you’ll never know,” Raven squeezed her shoulder, “Now go out there and talk to her. She seems very lonely, honestly and seems like she could use a friend,”

“I hate you,” Clarke said with absolutely no venom behind it.

“You’ll thank me later,” Raven reached around her, opened the fridge and pulled two beers out.

“We’ll see,” Clarke took the beers Raven handed her and popped the tops before she headed outside to Lexa.

-=-

Lexa sat in the rocker outside, looking out at the view that was breathtaking. It was a warm, balmy night in the middle of June and the sun danced across the water, but still, Lexa couldn’t relax as her mind replayed the dinner. Raven had been right and the food was delicious, but that wasn’t the issue. 

Clarke had called Raven her best friend, but the way they’d interacted said differently. It had bothered her even though it shouldn’t and that was what was bugging her. She rocked the chair back and forth, but still was unable to stop her mind from playing over everything at dinner.

For crying out loud, she’d just met Clarke. Just because she was the most beautiful woman she’d seen in a long time, didn’t necessarily mean she had a crush on her. It didn’t mean anything that her heart skipped a beat when Clarke smiled at her or her hands would get clammy when she was near. 

“Hey,” Clarke spoke up behind her, startling her from her thoughts and making her turn towards her, “Sorry it took a little longer than I thought.”

Lexa’s mind instantly imagined the two of them kissing in the kitchen as she tore her gaze away quickly before Clarke could see that she was bothered. 

“Hey,” Lexa nodded, not daring to look back again, “It’s okay,” She said, but didn’t mean it and that irritated her. What was it to her if her hostess had a girlfriend. It would be pretty hypocritical of her to say otherwise as she was gay herself.

“I feel like I should apologize for Raven again,” Clarke came to a stop in front of her and Lexa had no choice, but to meet her eyes, “I brought you another beer,” Clarke handed it over and she took it with a grateful nod.

She needed a drink right now and had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last on this trip. 

“Thanks,” Lexa took a deep swallow as soon as it was in her grasp, “No need to apologize. You did warn me beforehand.”

“True,” Clarke still stood in front of her, shifting from foot to foot, “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure,” Lexa answered a little too quickly, but liked the idea of having Clarke all to herself her first night. Not like they weren’t going to spend the next month mostly only having each other for company.

She watched as Clarke made herself comfortable in the rocker next to her and Lexa found herself relaxing just being in Clarke’s presence. She lost track of time on how long they said their side by side, nursing their beers and watching the view. It was rare for her to feel comfortable with someone so quickly, but with Clarke she already was.

Lexa enjoyed the quiet, something she didn’t get often back home.

“I thought we’d head out at first light,” Clarke spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

“Works for me, I’m usually up at five every day,” Lexa nodded, taking another sip of her beer.

“Do you at least get off at a decent time?” Clarke asked.

“If decent time, you mean like seven or eight, sometimes later,” Lexa shrugged. She was used to working twelve hour days. It had become routine.

“That’s night, don't you ever relax?”

“I’m here on vacation so that’s the plan,” Lexa half smiled sensing Clarke’s ire that she never took time off.

“And when was the last time you had a vacation?” Clarke queried.

“Umm, before I took over as CEO.”

“Eight years!” Clarke turned to face her, “That’s nuts.”

“It’s my life,” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re not the first person to tell me that though.”

“I should think not,” Clarke drained the rest of her beer and picked at the label, “Raven and I aren’t together.”

“What?” Lexa wasn’t sure she heard right because it was completely off topic.

“Raven is just my friend, even though she acts like we’re more. She does because she thinks she’s funny, but she’s my best friend, more like my sister honestly, but yeah.”

Lexa’s heart jumped as hope flooded through her, “I see.”

“Yeah, so I’m sorry about her,” Clarke stood up suddenly, “Another beer? Unless you’re too tired,”

“Another beer would be great,” Lexa watched as Clarke hurried back inside and couldn’t help but glance at her ass before she tore her eyes away.

Right now, Lexa only felt relief to know Clarke was single, but once again, she couldn’t quite pinpoint why it mattered so much to her. Before she could overthink it, Clarke came back out with two more beers.

“Here you go,” Clarke made herself comfortable next to her again, “Any questions about the tour?”

“Honestly,” Lexa took a long drink, “Will it be safe to swim?”

“Yes,” Clakre laughed, “In certain places.”

“How long will we be at sea until we have to refuel and restock?”

“Depends on where exactly you want to go,” Clarke smiled at her. 

“Fair enough, do we get to visit some beaches?” Lexa asked, excited at the prospect.

“Of course, I know some of the best spots that will be private too,” Clarke’s face flushed and she looked away.

“Will we get to see dolphins or god forbid, sharks?” Lexa shuddered at the thought of coming face to face with a shark. She enjoyed shark week, but that was on TV, she didn’t care to see one in real life.

“Dolphins and possibly whales yes, sharks, honestly it depends,” Clarke shrugged, but a smile tugged at her lips.

Depends on what?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just playing,” Clarke grinned, “It’s not very likely honestly.”

“Okay good,” Lexa let out a sigh of relief before a huge yawn caught her by surprise. 

“I know where it’s safe to get in the water,” She looked very serious, “I promise you’re safe with me,” Clarke looked down before she drained the rest of her bottle.

Lexa’s mouth was suddenly dry with the look in her eye and she quickly finished off her own beer, “I believe you.”

And she did.

She yawned again, the day of travel was quickly catching up to her now that she had a full stomach and good company, “You’re exhausted.”

Lexa nodded, “It’s finally hitting me.”

Clarke stood up and held out her hand, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay,” She slid her hand in Clarke’s and immediately felt a jolt where their skin touched, “Thank you for dinner and for keeping me company.”

“It was my pleasure,” Clarke smiled, “Need anything?”

“I’m good,” Lexa smiled, “You coming in?”

“Yeah, I will in a minute, need to check the boat and make sure everything is good.”

“Alright, well,” Lexa lingered, “Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Lexa.”

Lexa turned and headed inside, knowing she would have Clarke on her mind for the rest of the night.

It was going to be a very long month.

(t.b.c.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter :) Enjoy!!

* * *

Clarke had trouble sleeping. She spent the night tossing and turning and thinking of the woman in the bed upstairs.

It was so unfair.

She thought she was ready to face Lexa Woods for a month, professionally. But for some reason last night she blurted out that she and Raven weren’t together. Like that mattered. But the thought teased in the back of her head all night as she flipped and flopped and stared out the window - that Raven had said she was into her.

Just before dawn, she gave up sleeping. Out on the dock she’d lined up boxes of supplies and gallons of water they would need for the month and was loading them onto her boat that bobbed in the water nearby. They held cans of beans and peanut butter, crackers and bread and whatever Raven had packed into them. She knew they would have to make a few stops along the way to replenish, but this was a good start.

After all, she did have a full kitchen on the boat that came in handy and Clarke thought herself to be a fairly competent chef. Sometimes, a client requested a chef on board and they were willing to pay extra which was where her friend Octavia came in.

She finished loading the boxed and went back for the jugs of water and started loading them onto the boat, nerves fluttering in her belly as she kept looking down the dock waiting for Lexa. Her bags were already in her cabin, but there were still a few last minute things she needed to do, but with Lexa on her mind, it was hard for her to concentrate.

Clarke picked up a jug of water and turned away from the boat to check when she saw Lexa walking towards her, more like strutting like a freaking runway model in Clarke’s opinion. Her mouth dropped open when she took in Lexa’s black bikini top showed her firm abs on display as well as her tattoos.

Tattoos which Clarke found so fucking sexy, not to mention the muscles prominently displayed that she didn’t think CEO’s would even have. Not to mention the shorts that showcased her long toned legs. She knew that was presumptuous of her, but her mouth was dry and her fingers slipped from the jug that slipped from her fingers and exploded everywhere with a splash, soaking her from head to toe.

Her face flushed bright red as she scrambled to pick up the containers and was made even worse she heard the slapping of Lexa’s feet as she rushed towards her, “Clarke, you okay?”

“Fine,” Clarke she looked up to find Lexa right in front of her. Clarke pulled at her soaking white tank top that was sticking to her skin, “Just a little wet.”

She was rewarded with a flush spreading up Lexa’s neck as her eyes were riveted to her chest that was basically on full display, “I see that,” Clarke smirked when Lexa finally pulled her eyes away to look at her face, “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” Clarke was embarrassed, but the appreciative gleam in Lexa’s eyes made her feel good. She couldn’t stop blushing though, “I’ll be right back,” Clarke excused herself and gripping both jugs tight in her soaked fingers, she took off like a shot toward the house.

As she got to the porch and yanked open the door and dashed inside, she realized it might not have been the right thing to do, abandon Lexa like that. With a grunt of embarrassment at herself Clarke tossed the first jug in the sink and turned on the water full blast to fill it up.

“What happened to you?” Raven’s voice announced. She looked over her shoulder to see her friend stride into the kitchen like she was on fire, looking half asleep still, but probably woken up by Clarke crashing into the house, “aren’t you supposed to be getting loaded up?”

“I...uh…” Clarke kept playing the scene back in her head from down at the dock, but now she was fixating on the movement of Lexa’s muscles under the gorgeous tattoos, “Lexa...” she mumbled, finishing filling the jug she capped it, took it out of the sink and started another.

Raven burst out laughing so hard Clarke jumped from being startled, “Did Lexa get you all wet?”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she heard. Red faced she whipped about to tell her friend off. But at that exact minute she saw Lexa herself frozen behind Raven just inside the kitchen door. Oh, God...Clarke groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. She was hoping that maybe she was the only one with the dirty mind here, well, besides Raven.

“I can help,” Lexa broke the silence. It was the first time Raven seemed to notice her because she whipped around as well.

“How long have you been there?”

Lexa shrugged and smirked at her, “long enough.” she moved closer, “I can carry one. Maybe so it doesn’t happen again?” She stepped towards Clarke.

Clarke gathered what little shred of dignity she had left, “that’s kind of you, but you’re on vacation, plus you’re a guest,” she tried to pick up both jugs.

“Yes,” Lexa agreed, and took a deep breath and Clarke had a feeling she was in for it now, “but, part of that vacation for me is to do things I normally wouldn’t do.” she gave a small shrug, “let me help. I want to.”

Clarke found herself staring again. She didn’t mean to, but that smile. She also thought she saw Raven smirking out of the corner of her eye before her friend turned and left the room, “let me know when you leave, Clarkey, and be safe out there.”

“I will,” Clarke answered, but she was still looking at Lexa, and watching her muscles ripple as she reached out for one of the jugs. Clarke relented and gave her one.

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled at her and looked her up and down, motioning to her wet shirt, “did you want to change?”

Clarke looked down at her soaked shirt and groaned. Normally, she would let it dry while she was on the water, but with the way, Lexa was staring at her chest, Clarke didn’t think it would be a good idea. She had to remind herself that Lexa was a client, a paying client.

Not someone to have a fling with. It was easier said than done.

“I probably should,” Clarke finally said after pondering for a minute too long. The expression on Lexa’s face showed her that she knew exactly what Clarke had been thinking. She flushed and turned away so Lexa couldn’t see.

“I’ll be here,” Lexa leaned against the door with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Clarkey,” Rave smirked, “I’ll keep her company.

“Yeah,” Clarke grimaced, “That’s what I’m afraid,” She looked back and forth between them before hustling upstairs to change.

She knew better than to leave Raven alone with anyone, but especially a paying guest and one that Clarke found herself insanely attracted too. As quick as she could, she grabbed a white V-neck shirt and switched her wet one for the dry one.

In record time, Clarke was back downstairs, but one look at Raven’s innocent face had her on high alert. She shot her best friend a glare before turning towards Lexa who was watching her with a twinkle in her eye.

What the hell did Raven said in the couple of minutes she was gone. Being Raven, Clarke knew it could be anything.

“All good,” Lexa turned her megawatt smile towards her and Clarke swallowed thickly as she was unable to find her voice. Raven laughed loudly, drawing Lexa’s attention. As soon as Lexa looked away, Clarke ran a finger across her neck, but of course that didn’t stop her.

“Have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Raven wagged her eyebrows.

“Bye, Raven,” Clarke shot her another look as she made her way back outside with Lexa on her heels.

Once she was back outside and heading back down the dock, Clarke glanced over her shoulder and caught Lexa checking out her ass. A grin crossed her face at catching Lexa and she couldn’t resist teasing her, “Like what you see?”

A blush spread across Lexa’s cheeks and down her neck before she nodded, “I’m not complaining.”

Clarke knew she was flirting, but there was no home in it, right?

“Take a picture, it would last longer.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lexa grinned and came up beside her, close enough for their arms to brush as they walked. Clarke noticed Lexa’s bag on the edge of the dock and quickly scooped it up. She was surprised it hadn’t fallen into the water considering how close to was. Clarke threw the bag over her shoulder and went to grab finish loading the boat.

After dropping Lexa’s bag off on the deck, Clarke turned around to grab the last few items only to run right into Lexa. She stumbled back, but Lexa’s hands darted out and caught her around the waist. Clarke found herself pressed against Lexa’s firm, tight body that had her own body reacting. Not wanting this to get awkward before they even set out, Clarke stepped back reluctantly.

“Thanks,” Clarke tossed her a smile and tried to hide how affected she was by Lexa’s proximity.

“No problem,” Lexa’s eyes were hooded and Clarke’s gaze was drawn to Lexa’s lips as she licked them, “What…what can I do to help?”

“That’s not necessary, you’re a guest,” Clarke took a wide berth around her, not trusting herself at the moment.

“I want to,” Lexa met her eyes as Clarke turned back to look at her, “Please?”

“Okay,” Clarke conceded, “The help would be nice as we’re getting a later start than planned.”

“Got it,” Lexa smiled, “Just tell me what I need to do.”

Clarke directed Lexa to the last few boxes and together they stored the rest of the stuff in its proper place. In companionable silence, it was done quickly and efficiently and before long, they were ready to go.

“How about a tour?” Clarke rubbed her hands together, “We’ll start on the main deck, starting from the stern,” She led Lexa around the side until they go to the back that house two tables with bench seating around it and a small bar.

“Wow, it’s gorgeous,” Lexa commented and pride washed through her.

“Thanks,” Clarke let her inside to the small seating room and dining room that she had decorated with white couches, blue drapes and windows surrounding so wherever someone looked, they could see outside.

“You have good taste,” Lexa moved towards the dining room that house a dark wood table gleamed to perfection that could hold eight.

“Glad you think so,” Clarke led Lexa back to the kitchen, “Here you can help yourself to whatever you want. As you didn’t want a chef, I’ll cook most meals.”

“I’ll be happy to help, I love to cook, but don’t get much opportunity back home,” Lexa grinned and ran her hand across the gray and white marble countertop. It was a small kitchen, but it was functional.

Clarke debated arguing, but didn’t see the point. Lexa was the guest and it was her prerogative if that’s what she chose to do, “As you wish.”

“Thanks,” Lexa made her way to the helm where Clarke steered the boat, “This is so cool.”

“Glad you think so,” Clarke grinned at the excitement emanating from Lexa. She was like a little kid on Christmas morning which she found adorable, “Across from here is another seating area with a television for movies.”

“Why would you want to spend time inside when you can see all this?” Lexa gestured outside.

Clarke laughed, “Good point, but sometimes guests want a break and if they have kids, it’s an easy way to entertain them,” Lexa nodded and stepped out onto the bow of the ship, “Here is the bow and another seating area.”

“A lot of different areas,” Lexa laughed, “But it's a lot to explore. I’ll have to check out each and every spot.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Clarke looked up above, “We have the fly deck and the lower deck, but I’d rather show you your cabin first and then you’re free to explore later.

“Okay,” Lexa nodded and Clarke got the feeling she wasn’t always this easy going. Being a CEO of a multi-millionaire dollar company would be taxing she had no doubt. She appreciated how relaxed Lexa was trying to be.

Clarke ducked below deck and held out her hand to help Lexa down the small staircase, “Watch your head.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Lexa laughed as she met Clarke at the bottom.

She smiled, “Wouldn’t want you to get hurt. That would not be a good way to start off the next month.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Lexa laughed and followed behind her as she stopped at the first set of cabins. Here is yours,” She slid open the door and let Lexa peek in. She had brought her bag down earlier and set it on the bed when they were putting things away.

The cabin had a couple windows that looked out over the ocean above the desk built into the wall. Two nightstands flanked the king sized bed that was centered in the room. On either side of the double doors were dressers. Through the doors was the bathroom, with a small sink, toilet and good sized shower. It was the nicest room they had on board.

“Will this work?” Clarke was nervous, unsure if it would be up to Lexa’s standards.

“It’s perfect,” Lexa grinned again, something that sent butterflies swooping through her stomach.

“That’s great,” Clarke clapped her hands and checked her watch, “Need to get going, you all set?”

“Yeah, I can explore the upper deck?”

Clarke laughed, “The fly deck, but that works too. There’s a lot of different terms.

“I look forward to learning them,” Lexa met her eyes again and Clarke swallowed thickly. She wrenched her gaze away.

“Ready to head out?”

“Definitely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the next chapter of this as well :)

* * *

The view was spectacular with the sun shining off the clear blue water. Lexa leaned against the railing as the boat rocked back and forth anchored out from a small uninhabited island, according to Clarke.

She looked behind her to see Clarke in the kitchen packing a picnic lunch for them to eat on the beach. The sun beat down on her bare shoulders from where she stood in just her bikini top and shorts.

It felt marvelous. Back at home, she spent so much time inside, she knew it would be a good idea to take advantage and soak up as much vitamin D as she could the next month.

Running a hand through her hair that she’d pulled up into a messy bun instead of her signature braids, Lexa made her way across the deck and inside.

“Do you need any help?” She asked. Clarke apparently hadn’t heard her come in because she jumped back and tripped over her feet. Luckily Lexa’s reflexes were quick and she caught Clarke before she could hit the ground, “I got you.”

She was mesmerized once again by Clarke’s ocean blue eyes and her eyes darted down to Clarke’s lips with the cute little freckle right above her top lip. She unconsciously licked her lips, but she felt Clarke tense slightly in her arms which was enough to break the spell Clarke had her under.

Lexa let go and stepped back, feeling the loss of Clarke in her arms immediately. She crossed her arms and looked everywhere else but at Clarke. Only when Clarke spoke, did she meet her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lexa smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay, I was so focused on finishing, I wasn’t aware of my surroundings,” Clarke shrugged, “No harm, no foul,” Clarke’s gaze was riveted on hers before Lexa glanced away again.

“Okay,” She shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the tension in the room. Normally, situations like this didn’t affect her, but with Clarke, she found herself on unequal footing and wasn’t sure how to proceed.

This was different and Lexa didn’t know how to handle it.

“I’m done by the way, but I forgot to ask if you have any food allergies,” Clarke smiled and glanced from the basket to her and back again.

“Nope, none that I know of,” Lexa mirrored her smile and felt the tension ease slightly, “I’m willing to try anything once.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Clarke picked up the basket, “How about we head to the island for a couple hours.”

“Lead the way,” Lexa gestured for Clarke to go first as she knew what she was doing and Lexa didn’t. She tried her best not to check out Clarke’s ass in the shorts, but she couldn’t help it. Clarke had the best ass that she’d ever seen and she’d admired more than a few.

She followed Clarke to the small boat that had been lowered into the water, “I’ll go first and I’ll help you get in.”

“Sounds good,” Lexa watched as Clarke balanced the basket like a pro as she climbed into the boat. She waited until Clarke set down the basket and shifted another bag to the bag before she held out a hand to her.

Grabbing ahold and with Clarke’s help, she climbed in, using both feet to balance. She hadn’t realized she still had ahold of Clarke’s hand until she went to sit down. She quickly let go and pushed her hands under her legs.

“Good?” Clarke asked as she maneuvered to the back to control the motor.

“Yep,” She slid her sunglasses over her eyes like Clarke had already done and enjoyed the feel of the water spraying up from the sides as the took off towards the island. The trip was over quicker than she liked and Clarke had jumped over the side to pull the dinghy up on the beach so it wouldn’t float away.

Lexa jumped out as well, the cool water washing over her feet and ankles. It felt refreshing after being under the hot sun all morning.

Clarke seemed to sense what she was thinking, “How about a swim before lunch? I’ve been here plenty of times before and know its safe as long as you don’t venture too far out.”

She nodded and grabbed the picnic basket before Clarke could, “That sounds great. I’ll help you get this on the beach first though.”

“If you insist,” Clarke smiled.

“I do,” Lexa reached for the bag as well, but Clarke beat her to it.

She slipped off her sandals and followed Clarke across the white sand beach high enough so the tide wouldn’t affect them. She noticed a fire pit had been dug and a couple of old palm trees had been cut down and set around as seating.

It was a perfect spot.

Setting down the picnic basket, Lexa took the towel that Clarke handed her and laid it over the sand before she took off her shorts and stretched a few times to loosen her back. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew without turning around that Clarke was checking her out.

A smile spread across her face and she couldn’t help but bend over to grab the sunscreen, taking the time to apply it everywhere she could reach. Glancing over her shoulder, Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes dart quickly away.

Her lips quirked into a smirk but fell when she couldn’t reach her back and knew she needed help. Before she could ask, she felt Clarke’s hand on her arm, “I can help you with your back.”

“Thanks,” Lexa croaked out, but quickly cleared her throat, “That would be helpful.”

“Lay down on your stomach,” Clarke requested and Lexa could have sworn Clarke’s voice was huskier than before. As soon as Clarke’s hands touched her bare skin, she shivered and tingles spread throughout her body. She pillowed her head in her hands as Clarke’s hands roamed over her back and shoulders, “All done.”

Lexa nodded and sat up, “I can get yours if you’d like,” She offered because it was only polite, but also because she wanted to touch Clarke as well and this was an innocent way to do it without being a creeper.

“Thanks,” Clarke switched positions and Lexa gulped as she took in all of Clarke’s deeply tan skin in her red bikini. She grabbed the sunscreen and squirted some in her hands before applying it Clarke’s smooth, silky skin. Clarke hissed and Lexa realized she hadn’t warmed it up like Clarke had done for her.

She had gotten distracted by all the skin on display, sue her.

“Sorry,” Lexa was quick to rub in it and did her best not to linger on any one spot. It took concentrated effort and she was done quicker than she would have liked, “You’re good.”

“Thanks,” Clarke took the sunscreen bottle from her and tossed it aside. Lexa met her eyes and swore Clarke’s blue eyes were tinged with desire, but Clarke looked away before she could get a good read. Lexa sat back on her hands as Clarke scrambled up and headed into the water, “You coming?”

Lexa jumped up and rubbed her thighs together briefly trying to relive the ache that had settled between her legs, “Right behind you,” She waded into the water and dunked under as soon as she was deep enough, hoping it would be enough to cool her off.

It wasn’t.

Once she emerged, Lexa had to bite back a groan that threatened to spill from her lips as the sight of Clarke with her hair slicked back and water dripping down her sun kissed skin. With no other option at the moment, Lexa smiled quickly and dove back under the water to hide her blushing face.

This vacation was going to be test her self-control, she just knew it.

-=-

Clarke’s mouth was dry as she snuck glances at Lexa laying on her back, her body exposed with the water drops drying with the heat of the sun. She was already starting to get a little color that looked incredible on her.

She tore her gaze away, not wanting to be caught ogling her client. Since starting this business, she had quite a few guests pass through, but none of them ever affected her the way, Lexa seemed to.

Checking her watch, Clarke noticed it was later than she thought. They’d spent most of the afternoon on the beach, but she knew they needed to head back to the boat soon.

Not wanting to risk waking Lexa who had dozed off, Clarke started packing up and making sure to leave the beach as pristine as it was when they arrived. She always prided herself on not leaving a mess for someone else to clean, uninhabited island or not.

“We leaving?”

She whipped around to see Lexa leaning up on her elbows, her hair mussed from sleep and her voice lower than normal. It was an intriguing combination, but Clarke couldn’t find her voice so she nodded.

“Okay,” She slumped back down for a second before stretching like she did earlier, “We going somewhere else or just back to the boat for the night?”

Clarke hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, “Back to the boat for now,” She ran a hand across her face, “Did you want to go someplace else.”

“Nah, tomorrow maybe, but there’s something about this place,” Lexa pushed her sunglasses back over her eyes, “It’s peaceful. God knows I haven’t had much of that.”

“Why not?” Clarke couldn’t resist asking. She found herself wanting to know everything she could about Lexa.

“My job takes up all my time and energy, I really have nothing outside of my company,” Lexa blew out a breath, “I didn’t expect my life to be all about work.”

Clarke could completely understand hence why she left everything and came here. She had needed an escape from her life, but ended up staying and it was the best decision of her life.

One that she couldn’t and didn’t regret in the least.

“It’s not too late to make a change,” Clarke bit her bottom lip, hoping she wasn’t overstepping, “Ultimately that is up to you though. Nobody can make you.”

“I know,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring down the mood.”

“You didn’t,” Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s forearm and felt muscles ripple, “Thank you for sharing with me.”

“Thanks for listening,” Lexa’s mouth quirked in a half smile.

“No problem,” Clarke tossed the bag into the boat and put the picnic basket back in, “Hop in, I’ll push us off.”

“Don’t need help?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“You think I can’t do it,” Clarke bit her lip so her anger wouldn’t show. She hated someone thinking she couldn’t do something because she was a woman. The emotion must have shown on her face because Lexa raised her hands up and stepped a little closer.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m not saying you can’t do it, I just wanted to help,” Lexa’s eyes were downcast and Clarke’s anger ebbed away like a damn opening.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have assumed. You would just be surprised at how many people assume I can’t. It’s usually guys so when you asked, I jumped to conclusions. I’m sorry,” Lexa nodded like she understood, but Clarke didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, that was never her intention, “You’re a guest and I shouldn’t lose my cool.”

Lexa shook her head, “I may be a guest, but I hope that by the end of this trip, you’ll consider me your friend at the very least,” She smiled and it took everything in her not to kiss her. Clarke held her ground and fiddled with the side of the dinghy.

“You’re still a guest and deserve respect,” Clarke mumbled, “But I’d like that too,” She knew being just friends with Lexa would never be enough, but she would take what she could get. Besides, it wasn’t like she would see Lexa after this trip ended. They lived on complete opposites sides of the country, not to mention how very different their lives were.

It could never work, no matter how much Clarke might wish it would.

Lexa laid her hand on top of hers and smiled, “Good, glad that’s settled, I’ll hop in because honestly I have no idea what to do.”

Clarke laughed, the tightness in her chest easing with the sound of Lexa’s laughter, “Don’t worry, I got it under control.”

“That’s a relief,” Lexa jumped in and Clarke pushed off, using the higher tide as a buffer, but she wouldn’t tell Lexa that. She climbed in beside Lexa once they were deep enough and taxied them back to the boat.

“Back safe and sound,” Clarke grinned while she helped Lexa back onto the boat, “I’ll fix dinner in a little while if that’s okay with you. I want a shower, but if you’d rather eat now, we can do that too. Clarke knew was rambling, but being in such close proximity with Lexa was fraying her nerves.

It was rare that she had only one guest at a time and especially one that stirred her libido like no other.

“Later sounds good, I think I’ll steal your idea and shower as well. I have sand in places it shouldn’t be,” Lexa pouted and Clarke wanted to kiss it off.

She tried not to let her eyes roam over her body, but failed at not picturing her naked in the shower. She groaned softly before slamming her mouth closed, “Okay. Dinner in an hour or so?”

“Perfect,” Lexa grinned and headed off towards her room. Clarke watched her go until she disappeared below deck. Clarke shook off her trance, tied the dinghy off and unloaded it before sitting down on the bottom step with her head in her hands.

She needed to get over this crush and soon. Until then, a cold shower was in order.

-=-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe. Enjoy the next chapter :)

It had been over a week since they set out to sea and it was getting harder and harder to resist her. Every single time Lexa was near Clarke, all she wanted to do was kiss her and put her hands all over her body. She had never felt had such insane chemistry with anyone before.

Anytime they were in the same space, Lexa swore she could see sparks flying around the room. Not literally, but it was the way she felt. And every night she took a cold shower to try and cool off her libido but it barely took the edge off. 

She had even debated taking care of it herself, but couldn’t bring herself to do it, knowing Clarke was just in the next room which was just another form of torture in itself. Clarke was so close, just on the other side of the wall. Yet she was so far away. 

She was a paying guest, and yet, here she was - lusting after Clarke like some horny teenager. She was the CEO of multi-million dollar corporations, but a week with Clarke had reduced to her to just a woman with a massive crush on the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Worse, it had been going on since before they even met. 

Having been so lost in thought as she lounged on the deck chair looking up at the night, Lexa hadn’t heard Clarke approach. She’d never seen stars like this in the city and it was a breathtaking view that she found herself doing this every night before bed. The rocking of the boat was soothing as she gazed up at the sky. It was part of the reason she wanted to do a boat tour in the middle of the ocean, to get away from everything. 

“I don’t want to interrupt, but I made dessert if you wanted any,” Clarke’s voice startled her so much that with a clatter she almost fell out of the chair, “Shit, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s quite alright,” Her voice took on the formal quality that she hated, but couldn’t resist falling back into when she tried to mask her feelings. She’d gotten extremely good at it over the years, but with Clarke, she felt it slipping away bit by bit and she wasn’t sure that was bad or not. 

“I’ll leave you be,” Clarke looked like a deer caught in headlights before she turned around to walk away.

“Please don’t,” Lexa’s voice came out softer than she intended, “I’d like the company and I love dessert,” She knew her trainer would yell at her, but he wasn’t here and she was on vacation. What better time than to indulge than now. She bit her lip and waited nervously for her answer. 

“It’s a strawberry cheesecake,” Clarke turned around, a smile on her face, “Would you like a slice?”

“You made a cheesecake?” Lexa’s mouth watered. It was her favorite and something she didn’t let herself have very often because she could eat the entire thing in one sitting. She paid for it the next day, but it was always worth it.

“Yeah,” Clarke shuffled her feet, “I like cooking, but I love to bake.”

She filed that tidbit away just like the other things she’d learned about Clarke. She’d been learning things all week like Clarke’s favorite color was green, her favorite food was pasta or pizza, she had no siblings, and she was very close to her dad before he passed and Clarke also always bit her bottom lip when she was nervous like she was doing now.

“Well I suck at baking…” Lexa paused and thought about it and laughed in spite of herself, “And cooking for that matter,” a thought occurred to her, “I’ve always wanted to learn, but never had a good teacher,” She met Clarke’s gaze that widened when she understood what she was asking her. 

“You want me to teach you?” Clarke put a hand over her chest in surprise.

“Yeah,” Lexa smiled, “If you don’t want to, I completely understand,” Lexa backtracked quickly, not wanting Clarke to feel obligated.

“I don’t mean to…I just don’t get why me?” Clarke threw up her hands in frustration and Lexa had to bite her lip to stop from laughing because she looked so cute, “I mean you could have anyone teach you and I mean anyone.”

Lexa shrugged, finally understanding what Clarke was getting at. She could tell Clarke wasn’t trying to offend her, but Lexa got it; she had money so she could afford to pay a famous chef to teach her, and while Lexa couldn’t argue against it, that wasn’t what she wanted. 

She wanted Clarke.

“True,” Lexa tilted her head to the side as she took in Clarke who was in Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt with her feet bare and her hair down around her shoulders like a golden halo. She tore her gaze away from the way Clarke’s breasts filled out her shirt, “I want you…to teach me,” She cleared her throat, “I can tell from the way you talk about it and the effort you put into our meals that you really enjoy it.”

Clarke regarded her a moment before she nodded. Lexa blew out a sigh of relief, “Okay, I’m not sure I’ll be a good teacher, but if that’s what you want than we can do it.”

Standing up slowly she approached Clarke, “I don’t want you to feel obligated, Clarke,” She didn’t like the uncertainty in Clarke’s tone of voice, “I only want you to teach me if that’s something you’d like to do, not because you feel…obligated.”

She watched Clarke’s mouth drop open in surprise and Lexa couldn’t help but zero in on Clarke’s perfect, pink lips that looked so soft, “No,” Clarke met Lexa’s gaze when she tore her eyes off Clarke’s lips, “I want to.”

“Good,” Lexa breathed out and shoved her hands into her pockets to avoid doing something stupid and wrapping them in Clarke’s hair and pulling her into a kiss that Lexa just knew would be incredible. With considerable effort, Lexa took a step back, “How about that dessert and maybe lessons can start tomorrow?”

Clarke cleared her throat and it made Lexa smile to know Clarke seemed just as affected as she was, “Yeah sounds good. We need to stop by port in the next couple days to stock up on a few things now that I know your preferences,” Clarke smiled and Lexa felt her breath catch in her throat at how much a smile lit up Clarke’s face.

“Works for me,” Lexa let out a deep breath, their eyes still locked until Clarke broke the connection.

“I’ll be right back with dessert,” Clarke’s voice had dropped lower and the huskiness was almost Lexa’s undoing.

“Okay,” Lexa watched Clarke disappear into the galley kitchen and she turned to the rail and used the couple minutes to get herself back under control.

It was no easy feat. 

After her last girlfriend cheated on her, she only had flings that never lasted over a night or two when she needed to scratch the itch. With Clarke, Lexa knew if she went down that path with Clarke, one night wouldn’t be enough.

One night would be just the beginning.

-=-

The last thing, Clarke wanted to do was pull into port, but after almost two weeks, they were running low on certain ingredients. She had been very much enjoying her time alone with Lexa and didn’t care to share her with the locals, but knew Lexa wouldn’t stay on the boat.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Clarke tried as she jumped down and tide off her boat to the dock. 

“I want to,” Lexa grinned and slid her sunglasses over her eyes. She was dressed in khaki shorts and green ribbed tank top and Clarke felt her mouth water at the view, “Where are we though?” She looked around at the village that spread out around them. 

“Marsh Harbor,” Clarke squinted up at Lexa before offering her hand to help Lexa jump down, “It’s a town in Abaco Islands. Population a little over six thousand,” After letting go of Lexa’s hand once she was safely beside her, Clarke checked her pockets quickly to make sure she had everything she needed. When she did, she asked, “ready?”

“And we’re sure they’ll have what we need?” Lexa nodded and raised an eyebrow.

“I am,” Clarke smiled and slid her own sunglasses over her eyes to shield them from the relenting sun. It was a beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky, but according to the weather report she got earlier, a severe storm was headed their way. Clarke was debating getting a room for the night depending on if the reports were true on how bad the storm would be. She just hadn’t brought this up to Lexa yet. 

She didn’t want to chance being caught out in it in her boat. She was a steady ship, but she wouldn’t risk Lexa’s life or her own for that matter.

“I trust you,” Lexa grinned, “Where to first?”

“The market,” Clarke set off and almost reached for Lexa’s hand, but instead shoved it in her pocket and hurried up the dock past the other boats docked in the marina.

“Wow,” Lexa’s pace had slowed as she took in the different ones ranging from a small fishing vessel to massive yachts that made her own boat look tiny in comparison, “There’s so many different ones,” Clarke watched in amusement as Lexa stopped and stared with a look of wonder on her face.

“Yeah, this is nothing compared to when we stop in Nassau, but glad to see you’re so easily impressed,” Clarke laughed when Lexa looked at her from over her sunglasses. The green of her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and Clarke had to tear her gaze away. It was hard to do. 

“I’ve seen a lot of beautiful things in my life, Clarke, but nothing compares to this vacation,” She was looking at her and Clarke felt a shiver run down her spine, but she didn’t dare hope that Lexa was talking about her.

She didn’t need to get mixed up with a tourist that would be gone as quickly as they had appeared. Clarke had already made that mistake once, and didn’t plan to repeat it, but damn, Lexa for making her…want.

“Well, I’m glad,” Clarke hoped Lexa couldn’t see her blush. She headed down the walkway towards the town with Lexa trailing close behind her.

“Can we walk around first?” Lexa asked, ducking her head slightly. Clarke got the feeling that Lexa wasn’t usually nervous and was more likely to command a room rather than defer to others. It just seemed written into her personality. And it was kind of nice knowing she had an effect on her.

“Sure,” Clarke led her into town, “But there’s not a ton to see,” She led her past some houses on the water and further into town where vendors were set up along the street selling things. Clarke had learned to not meet any of their eyes because it encouraged them to talk to her. She would smile and wave, but avoid direct eye contact.

Lexa walked with a purpose scanning everything she could. Clarke found herself watching Lexa more than anything. It was an interesting sight to see Lexa take it all in. She had a childlike wonder with the smallest things and she loved getting another glimpse into who Lexa was.

It was a dangerous path, she knew, but Clarke ignored the alarms going off in her head and instead did her best to enjoy it.

“What’s that?” Lexa asked pointing to a restaurant set right off the water.

“Jib Room,” Clarke laughed when Lexa sniffed the air, “You hungry?” She checked her watch and saw it was late afternoon. She could see clouds rolling in and had a gut feeling the storm would be nasty. Yeah, they would likely be staying somewhere here. 

“I could eat. Is it good?”

“Best food I’ve had here, yeah,” Clarke’s eyes were drawn back to the skyline, “I got a question.”

Lexa gave her her full attention, “Yeah? You can ask me anything. I hope you know that.”

She hadn’t known that, but she did now, “Good to know, but do you see the storm off in the distance,” Clarke pointed toward the west.

“It doesn’t look good,” Lexa looked to where Clarke pointed, “At all.”

“No it doesn’t,” Clarke paused, “What do you think about hunkering here in town for the night?”

“I think it sounds like the safer bet,” Lexa agreed instantly and Clarke realized she had no reason to be nervous. 

“I agree,” She blew out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “Let me make a quick call to see if we can get a room and then we can eat.”

Lexa nodded, “Take your time,” She wandered off to one of the stalls and she saw the vendor’s eyes light up. She caught herself watching their exchange for a few minutes before remembering she needed to make a call. Luckily she had made some friends in almost every town she stopped in. She forced herself to look away and grab her phone.

She tapped her foot as she waited for Maya to pick up.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Maya, its Clarke,” She saw Lexa holding up what looked like a necklace as the vendor chattered away at her.

“Hey, you in port?” She asked and Clarke could hear the smile in her voice.

“I am. I was wondering if you had a room available tonight,” She asked hopefully.

“Let me check. Just you or you chartering?” She could hear Maya typing away at the computer. She ran a bed and breakfast on the island with her father and they were two of her favorite people. Any time she was here, she always tried to make time to see them if she could.

“I got one guest,” She shook her head when she saw Lexa with a bag as she moved on to another stall.

“Okay, we got a couple rooms left, but I doubt they’ll last long. I got you in one with two beds unless you need two rooms?”

She didn’t want to presume, “Two rooms please. I’m not sure how she’d feel about sharing a room.”

“A she, huh?” Maya giggled and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh as well, “Is she hot?”

“Gorgeous,” Clarke said softly, her eyes once again locked on Lexa.

“I see,” Maya’s voice brought her back. So did May’s soft chuckle. 

“Not like that,” Clarke protested immediately. She felt her face heat up. 

“Whatever you say, Clarke,” Maya paused, “I gotta go, but come by whenever and we’ll get you sorted.”

“Thanks, I owe you.”

“You don’t, bye,” Maya clicked off and Clarke slipped in phone back into her pocket. She spotted Lexa further down and made her way towards her.

“Everything is set, do you want to eat or continue to shop?”

Lexa’s stomach rumbled, “Eat, please,” She shifted the bags in her hands.

“Do you want me to put those in my backpack?” Clarke asked, not wanting Lexa to have to carry them around everywhere.

“If you wouldn’t mind, that would be great,” Lexa’s smile sent butterflies swarming through her stomach.

“Not a problem,” Clarke slipped the strap off one shoulder and unzipped it before carefully putting Lexa’s purchases inside.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Clarke shifted her feet under Lexa’s scrutiny before she turned on her heel towards the restaurant with Clarke right behind her.

Dinner had been great and they spent hours just talking about anything and everything. It felt like she knew Lexa much longer than a couple weeks, and it seemed impossible that it had been that long. 

Once they got to Maya's place, Clarke got the key from the front desk. Maya and her dad weren't there at the moment. The storm had hit and they'd gotten a little wet. 

She was ready for a hot shower and a change of clothes.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor and Clarke unlocked the door with the old fashioned key. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the king bed instead of the two queens that she'd requested. 

"Only one bed?" Lexa questioned as she followed her into the room. 

"This isn't what I requested, I swear," Clarke felt the need to defend herself. She didn't want Lexa thinking she did this on purpose. 

"Relax, Clarke. I believe you." Lexa gave her an amused smile. 

Clarke let out a sigh of relief, "Okay. I'll call down to the front desk and see if we can change it." she reached for the phone.

"Did you not see how busy it was because of the storm?" Lexa stopped her with her hand on hers,, "We can just share."

Clarke paused, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean if that's okay with you?” Lexa met her eyes. 

"Sure," She nodded before swallowing thickly, Shouldn't be a problem," Clarke forced a smile and took a deep breath.

She was only sharing a bed with the woman she had a massive crush on, but no big deal, right? 

Clarke knew that wasn't the case. It was very much a big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. We would be happy if you come follow us on tumblr...[ Stormchaser1117](https://stormchaser1117.tumblr.com/) and [ adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you and Happy Pride Week.


End file.
